


Eternity

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Heaven, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Ultimatums, although I am very proud of this one, but really this is very sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It can never be considered falling. Not when it is for you, Dean Winchester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This just popped into my head and I couldn't stop writing. I cried as I wrote it.

Never enough. There was never enough time. It was okay with him, he supposed. Castiel knew that he, of all beings, did not deserve what humans referred to as a "happy ending." Dean did, however. Dean deserved the world. A world that Castiel could not give him. Dean deserved a world of love. Instead, Dean had a world that used him. A world that bled him dry, over, and over, and over. And it was never enough. _Never enough_.

But Dean said that Castiel made him happy. So they lived. Hoarding peace when they could, filling the empty spaces with love and tender touches... writhing together, eager movements and hot skin. They lived. It was their life. _Theirs_. What a beautiful word.

Dean Winchester died late on a soft Sunday afternoon. The sun was absent, but there was muted light reflecting off the mass of impenetrable clouds in the sky. It was not a sad atmosphere. Castiel still felt Dean in it. Still heard him in the quiet whispers of the evening wind, still saw his eyes in the dark green leaves of the September trees. The strong leaves. The steadfast ones, which cling to the branches long after the colors of fall have changed them, and the cold of winter has swept the weaker ones from their tethers.

Suddenly, Castiel felt a tug. It was stronger than any he had felt. He had no choice but to let himself be pulled. At first, he thought he was going to Dean. His eyes focused when his atoms stopped vibrating. Heaven.

"Naomi."

"Hello, Castiel." Naomi replied, looking at him with a look that closely resembled pity.

That was impossible, of course. Angels were never meant to feel sorry. Only Castiel himself was cursed with that...privilege.

"What do you want from me."

"Oh, Castiel. It's not what we want from you, but rather what you want from us."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple. Dean Winchester has not been welcome in heaven for a long time now. He and his brother are more trouble than they are worth. But so are you."

"What are you getting at, Naomi. Where is Dean?"

"I don't know yet. That is up to you to decide."

"Me? Why."

"Your soul for his Castiel."

"This isn't hell. You can't make that ultimatum."

"I mean your place here, Castiel. In heaven. Your banishment, in return for the peace of Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Yes."

"That was... awfully quick, Castiel." Naomi raised a brow. "Let me be clear. You will never be allowed in heaven again. You will never see him again. He will never see you."

"He will see me." Castiel whispered, looking up as his eyes filled with tears. "Heaven is a dream. I am his. And he is mine."

"Very well." Castiel felt a light wind as his atoms started to vibrate once more.

He could still hear Dean Winchester in the trees. In the righteous roots of the earth. He could still feel his eyes in the green of the forest. Watching over him.

When Castiel closes his eyes, he sees only Dean Winchester.

Heaven... is a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are as tasty as warm chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
